


Back Together

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Utena and Anthy find each other.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 10





	Back Together

„It was all true,” Utena whispered quietly, tears falling down her face, eyes red.

„It was all true, you were real, I thought the whole experience was a particularly complex delusion, I-”

“Don’t cry, Utena-sama, I’m here,” said Anthy, hugging Utena tightly, “I’m here and I’m never going to leave you again.”

Now Utena was crying loudly, more in relief that her lover was alive and back with her than over the years she thought she was going insane.

“I’m never going to leave you too,” said Utena, and the two women kissed, ignoring the small crowd forming around them.


End file.
